Déjate Amar
by N.Tonks.Lupin
Summary: Después de ser descubierto por los hombres lobo, Remus regresa herido a la madriguera, dónde Tonks dedicará la noche a sanar sus heridas antes de ser rechazada una vez más. Durante HBP (Sexto libro).


**¡Hola a todos! Aquí un One-Shot de mi pareja favorita.**

 **Todos los derechos y personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rwoling, yo solo juego con ellos.**

 **oOoOoOo**

\- ¿Cómo está? – digo preocupada cuando se abre la puerta enfrente de mi y Arthur Weasley se aparta para dejarme entrar. - ¿Lo descubrieron?

El señor Weasley asiente. – Si, por la mañana le prepararon una emboscada. Llegó hace unas horas. – responde mientras toma el abrigo de mis manos y lo guarda en el armario del recibidor.

\- ¿Qué tan herido está? ¿Se recuperará? ¿Tiene algo roto? – pregunto desesperada, y segundos después escucho un grito masculino de dolor en uno de los cuartos de arriba.

\- Bastante, a decir verdad. No solo lo atacaron anoche como lobos, sino también por la mañana con maldiciones e incluso golpes.

Otro grito baja por las escaleras hasta nuestros oídos.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer, Arthur?

El señor suspira y niega.

-Ni siquiera yo he podido ayudar en algo. Son heridas muy profundas, de hecho, debería de estar en San Mungo, pero sería un riesgo llevarlo y que se descubriera su licantropía… bueno, lo poco que sigue oculto de ella.

Asiento levemente y me siento en uno de los escalones a esperar. Pienso en lo sucedido anoche y esta mañana con Remus; ¿qué maldiciones le habrán lanzado para dejarlo tan malherido? ¿cómo habrá escapado? Cuando fue a mi departamento el día de Navidad me comentó que su misión iba bastante bien, que incluso había logrado convencerlos de no unirse a Voldemort, aunque no los pudo hacer ponerse de nuestro lado. ¿Cómo lo descubrieron? ¿qué lo delató?

Todo esto ocurrió por su estúpida cabezota. Desde que me le declaré ha tomado las misiones más riesgosas, como si prefiriera morir antes de aceptar sus sentimientos por mí; como si prefiriera arriesgar su vida que pasarla conmigo.

Molly interrumpe mis pensamientos cuando se asoma por la escalera y grita:

\- ¡Arthur, más toallas, por favor, cariño! – baja la mirada a los escalones y antes de que pueda decir mi nombre, pongo un dedo en mis labios, suplicándole silencio.

El señor Weasley pasa a mi lado hasta el primer piso para tenderle las toallas a su esposa, ella le agradece y vuelve a meterse a la habitación sin cerrar la puerta, desde donde escucho la queda y dolorida voz de Remus:

-No hace falta que sigas, Molly, de verdad. Seguro Arthur te necesita abajo…

-Tonterías. – responde la mujer. – Arthur fue quien me pasó estas toallas, Remus. Ahora voy a revisar la planta de tu pie… - hay unos segundos de silencio en los que supongo que Molly está examinando su pie, y, de repente exclama: – ¡Remus! ¡Santo cielo! Esto luce terrible. Sé que dije lo mismo de tu brazo y tu espalda, ¡pero ésto los supera por mucho!

¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo estará su pie?

-La herida de tu espalda está volviendo a sangrar, no vayas a acostarte sobre ella. Voy por ayuda, quédate _quieto_.

Si quería mantener en secreto mi presencia ya se me olvidó, pues en menos de dos parpadeos me levanto y subo la escalera, en la que me topo cara a cara con Molly, quién toma mi muñeca y me jala hasta el cuarto.

Cuando entro por la puerta me sonrojo al ver a Remus boca abajo, sin playera ni pantalones, solo con sus prendas interiores -bastante maltratadas, a decir verdad-, abrazando una almohada y escondiendo su cara en ella. Su espalda tiene heridas parecidas a latigazos, sus piernas lucen unas mordidas bastante profundas, pero ya curadas, uno de sus hombros está notablemente dislocado y la planta de su pie pareciera estar quemada a carne viva. Al oír nuestros pasos, él gira la cabeza hacía la puerta y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos; no logro descifrar el mensaje oculto en ellos, ¿felicidad? ¿enojo? ¿dulzura? ¿vergüenza? ¿o una mezcla de todo?, no obstante, y a pesar de los breves segundos que su rostro permanece inexpresivo, termina por darme una cálida sonrisa que llega a sus ojos.

-Hola, Tonks. – murmura con voz dulce y amable. - ¿Cómo has estado?

Mientras Molly destapa algunos díctamos y saca varias gasas de los armarios, yo intento responder lo más normal posible, pero es obvio que me duele verlo en ese estado.

-Bien, Remus. Gracias. – el alza una ceja sin creer mis palabras. – Bueno, al menos mejor que tú, sí. – bromeo para tapar mi preocupación. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos y con una leve risa, responde:

-Seguro que sí. – va a decir algo más cuando la Señora Weasley pasa del otro de la cama y le pide que no se mueva mientras lo atendemos.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Tonks – murmura al ver que tomo un paño y lo mojo con díctamo. -, no te preocupes—

-Esta bien. Me ofrecí a hacerlo, en realidad. – paso la tela por su espalda, lo más suave posible, quitando la sangre que emana su herida y él deja escapar un gemido de dolor. -Lo siento. – soy más cuidadosa la siguiente vez, mientras que Molly recarga el pie de Remus en un cojín y empieza a curarlo.

-No te preocupes. – responde, restándole importancia a su malestar.

Repito la acción unas cuantas veces hasta que la señora Weasley me interrumpe.

-Tonks, cariño, debo ir a ver el horno, ¿crees que puedas hacerte cargo? Solo falta vendarlo.

-No, Molly, esta bien. Tonks debe tener cosas que hacer. – responde él antes de que yo pueda hacerlo. – A decir verdad, lo que han hecho es suficiente…

-Me haré, cargo, Molly. – lo interrumpo. La mujer sale del cuarto y entrecierra la puerta, dejándome con Remus completamente a solas.

-No es necesario, Nymphadora. – dice empezando a levantarse con una expresión de mero dolor. -Debo ir a ver a Dumbledore…

Lo tomo del antebrazo y lo vuelvo a sentar en la cama suavemente, ya que su hombro sigue dislocado y un mal movimiento podría causarle más dolor de él que ya lleva.

-Hoy no, Remus, estas muy lastimado; tal vez mañana. -hago círculos con mi pulgar en su piel y tomo una venda del buró. – Ahora, dejame atender ese pie.

\- ¿No deberías estar en otro lado? – insiste.

No puedo evitar sentirme rechazada, ¿tan mala soy curando?, ¿Por qué insiste en que no lo ayude si veo en sus ojos el amor que siente por mí? Alzo la mirada de la venda en mi mano y murmuro: -No, pero si te molesto puedo irme.

Él no responde enseguida, sino que me observa con la mirada cristalina e indecisa. Tomo eso como que debo irme. Tal vez esa es su manera de mitigar el dolor, alejándose. Suelto su brazo y dejo la venda donde estaba, pero no termino de dar dos pasos cuando me toma por el codo.

-No me molestas, Tonks. Lo sabes. -Giro mi cabeza para verlo y continúa: -Solo no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo conmigo.

-No pierdo tiempo cuando estoy contigo, Remus. Y aunque podríamos discutir el tema toda la noche, no creo que tu pie tarde en sangrar nuevamente. -él sonríe y baja la mirada a su pie con melancolía. - ¿Puedo? – le pregunto tomando otra vez la venda de la mesa con mi brazo libre. El dice que sí con la cabeza y me siento en el piso para poder vendarlo.

Con delicadeza, tomo su tobillo y lo recargo en mi muslo, abro el empaque de la venda y comienzo a pasarla suavemente por el área afectada a la vez que él suelta un suspiro de placer al dejar de sentir ardor. Mientras trabajo, el pasa sus dedos por mi cabello y en ocasiones, sus nudillos por mi mejilla. Estas interacciones tan _íntimas_ y cariñosas por su parte me hacen saber lo mucho que me ama, y a la vez, me hacen sufrir por la negación de tal sentimiento. Termino su pie, y al levantar la cabeza, descubro que no ha dejado de mirarme en todo el rato.

\- ¿Molesta? – cuestiono refiriéndome a la presión de la venda.

-No. Gracias, Tonks. – dice con notable gratitud en sus ojos. – Ya no duele.

Sonrío, feliz de haber podido ayudarlo y me pongo de pie. Con él sentado en la cama, mi cabeza está ligeramente más arriba que la suya.

-Si quieres puedo acomodar tu hombro, también.

Con una sonrisa, el asiente: -Por favor.

Me acerco a él, poniendo una mano en la parte frontal de su articulación y la otra (con mucho cuidado de no tocar sus heridas) en su espalda desnuda.

-Esto va a doler. – lo miro y el asiente con pesar. Pobre, debe estar agotado de tanto dolor. - ¿Listo?

-Adelante.

Al momento que empujo su hombro firmemente hacía atrás, él deja escapar un gruñido de dolor y el hombro vuelve a encajar en su lugar.

-Lo siento. – murmuro.

Entre jadeos y con la cabeza gacha murmura "gracias" y se toca el hombro, moviéndolo para comprobar su movilidad. Sin pensarlo, paso mis dedos por su entrecano cabello y veo como cierra los ojos y sonríe ante mi caricia.

-Después de estos duros meses, tu contacto es delicioso. – susurra sin abrir los ojos. Yo también sonrío, para mi _su_ contacto es la vida y verlo es gloria. Bajo mi mano por su rostro y recarga su mejilla en mi palma, sin embargo, cuando paso a su cuello -lleno de rasguños nuevos- y él trata de acercarse a mí, hace una mueca y suelta un gemido.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto - ¿Te lastimé?

-No… - me responde con dificultad.

\- ¿Entonces? - insisto - ¿Qué te duele? – estoy examinando su cuerpo cuando veo una gota de sangre resbalar por su costado, casi en la espalda. Antes de que comience a protestar tomo un paño y le pido: -Acuéstate sobre tu abdomen.

Con vacilación, obedece. Me siento en el borde de la cama y limpio sus heridas con suavidad. Él vuelve a suspirar y puedo ver por como se relajan sus músculos, que el dolor disminuye. Ya sin sangre en la espalda y con los rasguños limpios, observo que esas heridas no fueron hechas con magia, si no con _algo_. Dudando, en preguntarle qué ocurrió, unto pomada por su espalda alta; al final, cuando comienzo a esparcir dicho ungüento en sus lumbares, se lo pregunto:

-Remus… -vacilo, pero estoy por retractarme. No quiero arruinar el momento. Llevo meses sin verlo y solo intento pasar el mayor tiempo con él, tratando de que él también lo pase bien.

\- ¿Sí? – responde entre las almohadas con ese tono tan… _romántico_.

\- ¿Puedo…? – trago saliva - ¿Puedo preguntar que pasó? – digo en un susurro.

Él no responde, en cambio suspira cuando pongo pomada en su hombro adolorido por la dislocación; lo masajeo un poco y doy el tema por perdido, hasta que él contesta:

-Me descubrieron. – sin querer presionarlo, me quedo callada sin dejar de frotar su hombro, el cuál se relaja poco a poco. – Pero supongo que esperas que sea más explícito.

-No quiero forzarte hablar, Remus. Si quieres puedes contarme luego… -tomo más pomada del frasco y la caliento en mis manos - o no hacerlo. – digo antes de pasar mis manos por ambos de sus hombros, notando las contracturas que tienen para después frotarlas con cariño; suelta un gemido de aprobación cuando mis pulgares masajean debajo de su nuca y en sus lumbares, cuyas articulaciones truenan bajo mi presión. - ¿Te lastimé? – pregunto angustiada.

Suspira antes de contestar: -No… -se recarga en sus codos y gira un poco su cabeza para verme con una tímida sonrisa. – De hecho, se sintió bien. – baja los ojos a la almohada un momento, los levanta y los clava en los míos – Gracias, preciosa. – susurra. Me congelo al oír esa palabra en sus labios. Nunca me había llamado así y quiero pensar que no ocurrió debido a su estado convaleciente, mucho menos por lástima. Suspira nuevamente antes de continuar. – Como sospecho que ya te dijeron, me tendieron una emboscada. El sub-alfa me vio enviando una carta que era para Dumbledore (por suerte no sabían para quién era), pero fue a decirle a Fenrir… Creo que ya te imaginas lo que pasó después…

Frunzo los labios al imaginar la situación por la que tuvo que pasar y pienso en millones de cosas posibles que le pudieron haber hecho para dejarlo en tal estado.

-No te preocupes. – murmura y estira una mano para alcanzar la mía. – Estoy bien.

Asiento y sonrío tímidamente justo cuando la puerta se abre y entra Molly con una charola de comida en las manos. Me acerco a ayudarla y colocarla en la mesa de la habitación mientras ella examina mi trabajo.

-Veo que tus heridas están mejor, Remus; pero, no vayas a recostarte sobre tu espalda, la pomada debe hacer su efecto. – dice mientras sirvo una taza de chocolate en una taza y tomo un biscocho recién horneado en un plato.

-Tonks es excelente en curar. – le dice a la mujer. – Gracias por lo que han hecho, Molly – llego al borde de la cama y Remus alza la cabeza para mirarme. -, Tonks.

-No hay de qué, cariño. – contesta la señora Weasley y frota su antebrazo. - ¿Necesitan algo? También traje comida para ti, Tonks. Supuse que querrían estar juntos un tiempo, así que Arthur y yo cenaremos abajo. - la miro perpleja, pues esperaba que fuera mil veces más discreta, sin embrago, a Remus parece no importale en lo más mínimo.

-Gracias otra vez, Molly. – sonríe. – Agradécele a Arthur de mi parte, por favor.

Ella asiente, se pone de pie y camina a la puerta para volver a dejar solos.

-Toma - digo entregándole el plato y dejando la taza en la mesa nuestro cuando se cierra la puerta; en cuanto da el primer bocado, se remueve en la cama y comienza a pararse. – Remus…

-Tranquila – se burla -, solo me voy a sentar; de lo contrarío amanecería con lechuzas comiendo migajas por toda la cama. – reímos. Si hay algo que adoro de él es su positivismo y amabilidad; no importa que tan malo sea un día para él, o en qué estado se encuentre, siempre es gentil y confortante hacía las personas.

Toma su taza y, sonriente, le da un largo sorbo al chocolate.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta tanto el chocolate? – pregunto divertida al ver que se mete media taza de un solo movimiento.

Gime mientras traga y responde: -Desde que era niño. Mi madre solía darme chocolate después de la luna. – asiento con la cabeza. No puedo imaginar el dolor que sufría su madre cuando Remus se transformaba de pequeño... – ¿No vas a comer, Tonks? – murmura mordiendo el pan nuevamente e interrumpiéndome de mis pensamientos.

Suspiro y niego con una leve sonrisa: -No tengo hambre, en realidad.

Remus termina de masticar y deja la taza en el buró sin dejar de verme a los ojos. Espera unos momentos antes de bajar su mirada rápidamente y regresarla a mis ojos:

-Debes alimentarte, Tonks. Necesitas energía si quieres seguir llevando el ritmo que llevas.

-Mi "ritmo" no es tan demandante… - me burlo.

\- ¿Que no es demandante? – objeta con su usual serenidad – Eres espía de la Orden, vigilas los terrenos del castillo, trabajas en el Ministerio el cuál te envía a cazar criminales cinco días a la semana; apenas duermes y tu salud se ve demacrada cada vez más…

-Remus, no tienes que regañarme como si fueras mi padre. – lo interrumpo – Sabía a lo que me metía…

-No, no. No me refiero a que no puedas con _esto_ -me corta-, me refiero a que… a que no puedes descuidarte así, Tonks, necesitas un respiro...

Bufo: - Lo dices como si yo fuera importante, Remus. Relájate. – me río sin humor.

- _Eres_ importante, Nymphadora. -dice seriamente y sin mover sus ojos de los míos.

Aguardo unos segundos y susurro esperando escuchar la respuesta que quiero oír: - ¿Para quién?

Posa sus ojos en el suelo y suspira: - Para todos. – hago una mueca, decepcionada por su respuesta. Él lo nota y prosigue – También para mí, Tonks. Lo sabes.

-Si lo soy, ¿por qué me haces esto? – le replico en voz baja.

Frunce los labios y también deja el plato en la mesa auxiliar. Enseguida me doy cuenta de que no debí de haber dicho eso, él estaba herido hace menos de diez minutos, su cara denota su cansancio y cuando masajeé su espalda pude notar la tensión que ha cargado por casi seis meses; ¡que malditamente desconsiderada soy!

-Tonks… - murmura, pero no lo dejo terminar la frase.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… - digo alzando una mano para hacerlo callar. – Soy una egoísta desconsiderada; estás exhausto y yo empiezo a molestarte con mis cosas…

-No me molestas. – me interrumpe. – Nunca estoy cansado de ti. Pero que no lo esté no significa que estar juntos sea lo correcto.

Lo miro perpleja y siento el enojo subir por mis venas y la tristeza acumularse en mis ojos.

-No me malinterpretes, Tonks – dice al ver las emociones en mi rostro. -, no es que no quiera, porque _sí_ quiero, es que no…

-No puedes. Ya sé. – lo corto. – Ya me sé el cuento. – suspiro y continúo antes de que pueda decir algo. – Será mejor que me vaya. Mañana tengo junta en el Ministerio a primera hora. – miento. Hago justo lo que había planeado no hacer: hacerlo pasar un mal rato. Me pongo de pie y camino a la puerta mientras el suplica:

-No te vayas, por favor.

Me recargo en el marco de la puerta y volteo a verlo; se pone de pie e intenta cojear hasta mí, pero tropieza y cae sin quejarse o hacer mueca de dolor.

\- ¡Remus! – me acerco a ayudarlo a levantarse y a sentarse en el borde de la cama. – ¿No puedes quedarte quieto?

La puerta se abre de golpe y entra la señora Weasley con el delantal puesto.

\- ¿Qué tiraste, Tonks?

A pesar del golpe, Remus ríe y responde:

-Fui yo, Molly, me resbalé.

La mujer me mira con disculpa y contesta: - Ah… bueno, lo siento, Tonks, la costumbre… - se ríe y observa a Lupin, quién habla antes que ella.

-Quería tomar mi abrigo de la mesa. – explica. Le agradezco que cubra nuestra pequeña discusión, pero se olvidó de sus heridas en la espalda…

\- ¿Cómo te vas a cubrir si tienes ungüento en la espalda, Remus? – cuestiona y nos mira a Remus y a mí sucesivamente. - ¿Pasó algo?

Sé que ella sospecha, pues sabe mis sentimientos por Lupin, no obstante, le sigo la corriente a Remus.

-No, Molly. – le sonrío – Pero debo irme, mañana hay junta en el Ministerio y debo ir a dormir. – menciono al acercarme a ella con la intención de salir del lugar lo más rápido posible.

\- ¿Junta? Arthur no mencionó nada…

-E-e-es que lo dijeron de ultima hora. – balbuceo. – lo dijeron cuando él ya se había ido. -Camino hacia la puerta con la cabeza baja y con la esperanza de que entienda la indirecta, pero no.

-Tu saliste antes que Arthur, Tonks. – dice y vuelve a mirarnos a Remus y a mí. – Una hora, según sé.

Antes de voltearme siento dos pares de ojos clavados en mi espalda. Me giro y efectivamente, me están comiendo con la mirada. Remus, por su parte, luce decepcionado y sentido, mientras que Molly, confundida. Avergonzada, voy a replicar cuando ella prosigue:

-Es la primera vez en meses que pueden estar juntos, ¿quieren hacer el favor de pasar una buena noche? – mueve las manos exasperada mientras habla y las recarga en su cadera. -Tú – me señala – estas perdidamente enamorada de él… - me sonrojo hasta las orejas y abro los ojos como mosca. ¿No podía ser un poco más… prudente…? –; y tú – se gira a Remus – no puedes vivir sin ella, pero te mantienes en una postura bastante ridícula…

-Molly… - Lupin trata de callarla, pero la señora Weasley parece no escucharlo.

-… Te preparé el cuarto de al lado – me dice – para que puedan estar cerca, si es posible, en paz. Ahora, los dejo porque tengo que lavar el uniforme de Arthur. – termina y se gira para irse por la puerta, sin embargo, antes de salir me mira y vuelve a hablar. – Tienes que comer, jovencita. – sus ojos se posan en Lupin. – Te encargo que coma.

Él asiente con una leve sonrisa y veo a Molly cerrar la puerta. Bajo la cabeza, avergonzada por lo ocurrido y siento los ojos de Remus clavados en mí. Dudo en si hablar o no, pues debe estar molesto por haberle mentido; prácticamente le di a entender que no quería esta con él; no obstante, es él quién toma la palabra.

\- ¿Cenas conmigo?

Levanto la cabeza tímidamente y veo que sonríe como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- ¿Por favor? – insiste y yo no puedo resistirme a su súplica. Sin decir una palabra, me acerco a la mesa y tomo un bizcocho en un plato de la charola junto a una taza de chocolate. Remus alcanza su varita del buró y la agita para acercarme el sofá individual a un lado de la cama.

-Gracias. -susurro y me siento, aún con la pena comiéndome el ser, pero dispuesta a remediar mi error, le murmuro: - Discúlpame, por favor; no era mi intención hacerte pasar un mal rato, es solo que…

-Tonks – me interrumpe -, no pasa nada. – sonríe y señala mi comida con un gesto de cabeza – Come. – me pide – Tengo un encargo que cumplir. – Nos reímos ligeramente y toma su comida de la mesa. Después de haber comido varios bocados, vuelve a hablar. – ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí? ¿Sabes de Harry?

Trago mi comida antes de contestar: -Poco. Lo encontré hechizado por Malfoy en el expreso a inicio de curso; y no hace mucho lo vi en el corredor de Hogwarts, no parecía estar _mal_. – digo mientras él termina su chocolate.

\- ¿Hechizado? ¿Por Malfoy? – pregunta a la vez que dejo mi plato y taza en el buró, y tomo la suya vacía de su mano para servirle más.

Asiento mientras sirvo el chocolate de la tetera y le ofrezco otro pan.

-Por favor. – me agradece con una sonrisa y regreso a mi lugar para continuar nuestra cena. – ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le pasó?

-No sé bien, pero tenía la nariz rota. -respondo y continuamos comiendo mientras charlamos. En cuanto menciono eso último, Remus abre los ojos como platos, pero actúa con su usual serenidad.

-Siempre han tenido problemas - dice -, Malfoy no es precisamente muy amigable.

Gimo mientras mastico y hablo con la boca llena: -No me recuerdes a mi familia, por favor. -bromeo.

Increíblemente, siento como si estos meses no hubieran pasado entre nosotros. Nuestra confianza no ha remitido, ni lo han hecho sus sentimientos, pues detrás de esos ojos azules puedo ver el hombre que se esconde por miedo a la sociedad, al rechazo y a la soledad; un hombre con el corazón más honesto y puro que existe, y que, aunque ha sufrido eugenesia, maltrato y odio, sigue siendo tan amoroso como el primer día. El hombre con el corazón del que me enamoré.

-No tienes nada que ver con ellos, Tonks. – murmura sin apagar su sonrisa -, te lo aseguro.

Le devuelvo el gesto y respondo con timidez: -Gracias, y… -trago el bocado, nerviosa por su reacción ante lo que voy a decir –, si me permites el comentario, tu tampoco tienes nada que ver con _ellos_. – digo refiriéndome a los hombres lobo.

Su sonrisa se convierte en una mueca y baja la mirada a su comida.

-No sabes lo que hice ahí, Tonks. – murmura.

Recargo el plato en mis muslos y estiro un brazo para alcanzar su mano.

-Hiciste lo que tenias que hacer para sobrevivir. No tienes la culpa. Tú no eres así.

Levanta la cabeza a mi contacto, clavando su mirada avergonzada en la mía. Va a replicar, pero sé que sus palabras solo lo harían sentir peor, por lo que lo interrumpo: -Eres un gran hombre, Remus. _Hombre_. _Humano_. No eres como ellos. Tu condición no te define. - me pongo de pie, tirando el plato en el movimiento y hago, inconscientemente, lo que he querido hacer por tanto tiempo: lo beso. Remus no se aleja, pero tampoco responde al beso, simplemente se queda estático, pero no tenso. Me separó de sus labios y siento su aliento en mi rostro.

-Tonks esto no…

-Tranquilo – murmuró antes de rozar mis labios en su frente -, no pasará de un beso.

Suelta un largo suspiro y asiente, posteriormente, me alejo de su rostro con una amplia sonrisa y lo invito a seguir con la cena. Remus, con un movimiento de varita regresa mi plato a su estado normal y me ofrece asiento. Durante más de dos horas platicamos, bromeamos y reímos. No sé si Molly escuchó nuestras risas, pero nunca volvió. Ya muy entrada la noche, comenzamos a bostezar, por lo que recojo nuestros platos y los colocó nuevamente en la charola para bajarla a la cocina; antes de salir, prometo regresar a revisar sus heridas.

Ya en la cocina, lavo, seco y guardo los platos y sonrió felizmente por haberme quedado. A pesar del malentendido pudimos pasar un buen rato, cenar a gusto e incluso lo besé… ¡lo besé! Sin importar su actitud, pude notar que el también deseaba ese beso.

No queriendo perder tiempo, me apresuro a subir las escaleras (tropezando dos veces en el mismo escalón) y llego a la habitación. Remus está en la misma posición que cuando lo curaba: boca abajo, sobre sus codos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta y yo frunzo el ceño, pretendiendo estar confundida; ¿tan ruidosa fui? – Te oí caer…

Siento mis mejillas sonrojarse mientras sonrío y asiento.

-Gracias. – Remus ríe entre dientes al ver mi vergüenza y me observa mientras rodeo la cama hasta llegar a su lado, dónde tomo los díctamos y ungüentos de la mesa auxiliar.

\- ¿Puedes recorrerte un poco? Es más fácil si estoy sentada. -pido y el se mueve hacia el centro de la cama. Bien podía haberlo hecho de pie, pero sentarme me deja estar más cerca de él, y justo ahora, deseo que la noche no acabe a pesar de que está por hacerlo. -Túmbate sobre tu abdomen, por favor. – Remus obedece y coloca su cabeza de lado con los brazos a los costados.

Cuando reviso las heridas de su espalda noto que ninguna ha vuelto a sangrar, por lo que no colocó nada sobre ellas; por otro lado, su hombro ya no parece estar dislocado, pero aún se contrae cuando lo toco.

-Relájate, Remus. – le suplico en un susurro mientras caliento un poco de pomada en mis manos para después masajear sus músculos por segunda vez en la noche. Froto su nuca, sus trapecios y un poco de sus brazos, logrando en pocos minutos que salga un gemido satisfactorio de sus labios.

-Eres buena en esto. – murmura con voz ronca.

Sonrío ante su comentario y para complacerlo más le pregunto:

\- ¿Dónde?

Espera unos segundos en lo que froto un particular nudo en su cuello y contesta con cierta vergüenza: - ¿Podrías… frotar mi espalda baja? Realmente me ayudó mucho cuando lo hiciste hace rato…

-Claro. – respondo moviendo mis manos a la zona que me pide y masajeándola con pequeños círculos, lo que causa un suspiro de su parte. - ¿Así?

-Si… -susurra.

Su espalda vuelve a tronar a causa de la tensión acumulada en tanto tiempo, y con el paso de los minutos, todos sus músculos se relajan considerablemente mientras deshago las contracturas de ellos.

\- ¿Dónde más? -Murmuro

Gime antes de contestar: - Así está bien, Tonks. Gracias. -detengo el masaje con mi mano en el colchón, la cual alcanza con su mano y besa. -Gracias. -repite apenas audible.

-No hay de qué. -respondo acariciando dulcemente sus cabellos con mi mano libre – Voy a ver tu pie, ¿de acuerdo? – asiente y suelta mi mano mientras me incorporo para buscar una venda nueva en la mesa y me plantó al pie de la cama para deshacer su vendaje anterior. La herida aún se ve reciente, pero ya no es grave, por lo que me limito a limpiarla y envolverla nuevamente. – Listo. – anuncio con una sonrisa mientras me mira arrodillarme a su lado. - ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

El niega devolviéndome el gesto: - Hiciste más de lo que merecía que hicieras por mí, Tonks. Gracias, _preciosa_. – igual que anteriormente, me sonrojo como tomate, a lo que suelta una carcajada. – Eres tan tierna… - quita una mano de la cama para pasar suavemente su pulgar por mi mejilla; ante su tacto, cierro mis ojos y suspiro desando que el tiempo se detenga y el momento nunca acabe, y, para ser honesta, parece que él piensa lo mismo, pues alarga la caricia por mi frente, nariz y cabello, donde se detiene a masajearme. Después de unos momentos, siento algo distinto en mi ser, algo que suelo _sentir_ … - Siempre he pensado que ese color te hace ver hermosa…

Abro mis ojos y lo veo con la misma sonrisa, pero con un brillo particular en los suyos. _¿A caso…?_

Pareciendo leer mis pensamientos, dice con voz suave: - Es rosa de nuevo.

Suelto el aire de golpe y voy al espejo, donde confirmo su comentario; vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos e intento cambiarlo, pero por miedo al resultado no los abro.

-Que bonito tono de rubio. – oigo aún su sonrisa en su voz.

Todavía con los ojos cerrados, repito el acto varias veces, disfrutando nuevamente de mi capacidad metamorfomágica.

-Azul, morado, verde, rojo, plateado, naranja… - entre risas va diciendo los colores que adopta mi cabello conforme a mis deseos, sin embargo, al final, regreso a mi estilo favorito. – Rosa. – termina; abro mis ojos y me vuelvo para mirarlo. Su expresión es dulce y su sonrisa aun más amplia que antes. – Luces divina, Nymphadora.

Alzo una ceja y río con maldad.

-Que bueno que estoy de buen humor, de lo contrario ya estarías colgado de la lámpara.

Remus suelta una carcajada antes de que vuelva a aproximarme a él.

-No veo porqué te disguste tu nombre, _Nymphadora_. – río a la vez que me siento al borde de la cama y reclamo:

\- ¡Porque es horrible! No comprendo que pensaba mi madre, para ser honesta. – Remus niega con la cabeza entre risas y me mira a los ojos.

-No es cierto. -murmura- De hecho, si cuenta mi opinión, déjame decirte que es un nombre muy delicado, como las ninfas. – dice sin apartar su mirada de la mía y me derrito en sus tiernos ojos. ¿Quién iba a decir que un hombre cuyo pasado lo volvió duro e inseguro podía ser tan cariñoso? ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre tan maravilloso tenga que estar encerrado en sí mismo debido al prejuicio de la gente?

Cautivada, poso una mano en el colchón y me inclino hacía su rostro.

-Tu opinión es muy importante para mí Remus.

Esta vez no soy yo quien se acerca, es él, quién maniobrando para no caer de sus codos y mantenerse en esa posición, roza sus labios con los míos; respondo a su beso, pero no lo subo de tono, no quiero arruinarlo. Unos cuantos besos después, recargo mi frente en la suya y ambos tomamos aire del otro.

-Se que no debería haber hecho eso, pero no me arrepiento. – dice entre ligeros jadeos.

-Yo no tengo nada en contra de que me beses.

Suelta el aire de golpe en una risa: - Lo sé. – murmura y poniendo gesto serio, cierra los ojos y disfruta la sensación de cercanía conmigo. Cerca de un minuto después, Remus abre sus ojos y alza el mentón para besar mi frente. – Debes ir a dormir. – susurra en mi piel.

-No quiero dormir.

Siento su risa en mi cabello y baja la cabeza para ver mis ojos.

-Pero debes hacerlo. – dice sin quitar su sonrisa. – ¿Por mí? – no puedo contenerme ante su súplica, sin embargo, tengo miedo de irme y no volver a verlo.

-No quiero que te vayas. – respondo y vuelvo a lanzarme a sus labios, intentando calmar mis temores y de saciar el vacío de mi alma. Remus no me rechaza, al contrario, parece compartir el sentimiento, por lo que me recorro más cerca de él y entrelazo mis dedos con una de sus manos, cuyos laterales se apoyan en el colchón. Interrumpo el beso y paso mis labios por cada cicatriz de su rostro y en su encanecido cabello, el cual, despide un delicioso aroma masculino que me embriaga. El responde besando suavemente la piel de mi cuello, hasta llegar a mi hombro, que ha destapado con su mano libre. – Te quiero. – murmuro en su oído cuando ambos detenemos nuestros besos para respirar. – Te quiero mucho, Remus. – reitero a la vez que mantiene sus ojos cerrados. No contesta, y está bien, prefiero un silencio a un rechazo. No obstante, cuando miro por encima de su cabeza noto que es la una de la mañana, y además de que debo trabajar mañana, él necesita descansar para reponerse.

-Tu también debes dormir, mi amor. – se me escapa eso último de los labios, pero no me arrepiento de ello, por lo que continúo hablando: - ¿Nos vemos mañana?

El en vez de contestar a mi pregunta, aprieta un poco mi mano en la suya y dice con voz apenas audible:

-Haré todo lo que pueda para protegerte, Tonks. Así muera en el intento. – sonrío y traduzco eso a un "te quiero", aunque ya sé que lo hace y no se atreverá a decirlo. Al menos no esta noche.

-Lo sé. – susurro antes de besar su frente y levantarme (sin ganas de irme, pero con muchas de dormir) para ir a la puerta, donde me giro a verlo. Sus ojos no me han dejado de seguir en el corto camino. – Que descanses. – le sonrío.

Me devuelve el gesto con mirada dulce y dice: -Duerme bien, _Nymphadora_. – mi sonrisa se amplia aún más mientras abro la puerta sin dejar de verlo.

-Solo tú puedes llamarme así. – le contesto en voz baja.

Ríe entre dientes mientras salgo de la habitación y cierro detrás de mí. Por lo que puedo ver, los Weasley ya están dormidos, por lo que, tratando de no hacer ruido, me voy a la habitación contigua, donde una flamante chimenea calienta la estancia y la cabecera de la cama colinda con la de la habitación de Remus.

Al sentarme en el colchón, siento el cansancio y estrés de todo el día caer sobre mí, así que me quito a ropa y me pongo el pijama que Molly me ha dejado en el buró, me meto en las cobijas y sin dejar de pensar en las caricias ocurridas durante la noche junto al hombre que tiene mi alma y corazón, me quedo dormida.

oOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido de platos y vasos en la cocina me despierta, veo el reloj y maldigo al ver que voy tarde, sin embargo, mi angustia se acaba cuando veo una notita junto a mi varita:

 _Tonks:_

 _Supongo que se han quedado hasta tarde despiertos, por lo que Arthur te reportará como enferma Duerme hasta la hora que te apetezca, corazón._

 _Molly._

Suspiro de alivio y dejo la nota donde estaba, para volver a dormir. Me vuelvo a cubrir con las cobijas y me giro en la cama donde encuentro, en la almohada conjunta, una hoja doblada por la mitad y una rosa; no necesito adivinar de quien es. Tomo la rosa y aspiro su olor, el cual, más que de una flor, es de _él_ , después, me siento con la espalda en la cabecera y leo la carta escrita con una impecable caligrafía:

 _Querida Nymphadora:_

Sonrío ante el privilegio que tiene de llamarme así.

 _Espero que hayas dormido excelente, preciosa. Pensaba despedirme en persona, pero dormías tan plácidamente que no tuve el valor de despertarte, lo siento. He ido a ver a Dumbledore para reportar lo ocurrido hace dos noches y empezar una nueva misión, sin embargo, quería agradecerte por anoche: gracias por el maravilloso tiempo que pasamos juntos, Tonks. Gracias por sanarme; tus manos son las más talentosas que he conocido y no tengo palabras para decirte lo bien que me siento gracias a ellas; tus caricias llenaron el vacío que mi corazón ha sentido durante tantos años, preciosa. Gracias._

Me toco el pecho ante tal línea y siento mi corazón latir a mil, pero todo eso se desvanece cuando leo el siguiente párrafo:

 _Sin embargo, y como te dije: haré lo que sea para protegerte, por lo que he de pedirte que nuestra relación continúe como lo ha hecho este año. Soy muy peligroso para ti, demasiado pobre y bastante mayor, como ya te he dicho varias veces, y a pesar de que a ti no te importa, a mi sí. Eres una mujer maravillosa, Tonks, y te aseguro que muchos hombres mueren por tenerte; dale tu corazón a el que más te merezca; no obstante, yo te regalo el mío, no es valioso ni mucho menos importante, pero te ama más de lo que ha hecho en toda su vida._

 _Siempre te protegeré de todo, incluso de mí, y haré lo que sea por hacerte feliz a pesar de que eso implique dejarte nuevamente._

 _Sanarás. Sé que lo harás, eres muy fuerte y valiente._

 _Espero verte pronto en alguna reunión de la orden; no olvides lo que te he pedido, por favor._

 _Cuídate._

 _Remus._

Las lagrimas resbalan descontroladamente por mis mejillas y siento mi corazón contraerse dentro de mí pecho. _Ha vuelto a irse_. Releo la carta dos veces más y la dejo en el buró; sin dejar de llorar, me recuesto mirando al espejo de cuerpo completo mientras abrazo una almohada. Durante cerca de una hora lloro sin cesar hasta que me quedo sin lágrimas y sin ganas de seguir adelante, sin embargo, tomo la poca dignidad que me queda y me fuerzo a levantarme para ir a la ducha. Al pasar por el espejo noto que mis colores han vuelto a irse, mi cabello negro resalta junto a mi pálida piel. Tomo mi ropa y me encamino al baño, donde vuelvo a llorar, pero sin lágrimas. Aunque Remus diga que él no poseé mi corazón, lo hace. Siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará.

Al salir de la ducha arreglo la habitación, y al tender la cama, cae al piso aquella rosa roja que el hombre de mi vida me envió. La levanto y huelo una vez más antes de tirarla a la chimenea encendida desde la noche anterior.

Si no esta él, no quiero colores en mi vida.

Y si no está él, tampoco está mi corazón.

OoOoOoO

 **¿Comentarios? ¿Les gusto? Espero su opinión. ¡Saludos!**


End file.
